The purpose of the study is to evaluate the effects of Quinapril vs. Atenolol on insulin sensitivity in mild to moderate hypertensives with insulin resistance. The effects of treatment with Quinapril and Atenolol on glucose metabolism and vascular resistance are measured periodically during the study while the muscular fiber capillary and muscle fiber type ratio are assessed at its completion.